Disney Heroes Episode: Pain Factor
Disney Heroes Episode: Pain Factor Rated: TV-Y7 (fv) About the Episode In this Episode, Ann Possible, Akima, Spider-man and Team HEAT must take on a new Villain called Deadpool in his Reality Game Show 'Fear Factor' and the prize is saving 5 Spider-man Fans, so can they outwit, outplay and outlast through 3 Tests? The Episode Act 1 Act 2 Act 3 Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (At Disney Heroes HQ at sunrise, Kim Possible has finished her Math College Homework) Ann Possible: 'Kimmy, Breakfast' Kim Possible: 'But Mom, I gotta turn in my Math Homework before a Mission occurs' Ann Possible: 'Oh-no, you don't. You're not going on a Mission with me until you turn in your Homework and have Breakfast with us' Police Chief: 'Who else is gonna help me win my Mini-Golf Classic?' Cale: 'Maybe I could help the others rescue Nick Tatopoulos and Mary Jane' Police Chief: 'Then get a move on. I tee off at 1:30, and I can't win without Akima' Narrator: 'Welcome to the Special Edition of 'Fear Factor', and here's your host...Deadpool' Deadpool: 'Hi there, and welcome to Fear Factor. I am available for Missions, Adventures and Birthday Parties' (Our Heroes saw the Show at the Living Room Flat-screen TV) Michelangelo: 'Uh-oh, it's Deadpool' Donatello: 'He must be another one of Venom's Minion' Ann Possible: 'I never seen this show before, so I wonder what 3 players he'll select' (Deadpool): 'Today, I have selected 3 members from the Disney Heroes HQ and it's (He opens the envelope) Ann Possible, Akima and Spider-Man' Spider-Man: 'You gotta be joking' (Deadpool): 'And they must complete for their Grand Prize...saving Mary Jane Watson, Dr. Nick Tatopoulos and 4 Fans of Spider-Man' (He shows them Mary Jane Watson-Parker, Nick Tatopoulos and 4 Teenagers in a cage) Akima: 'Reality TV, you really pick the wrong day to trick us' (Ann, Akima, Monique Dupre and Spider-Man including the 4 Turtles arrived to the Oil Drill Platiform by helicopter where Deadpool is waiting) Deadpool: 'Welcome to 'Fear Factor', here's our contestants Ann Possible, Akima & Spider-Man...plus they brought in a few more to even the odds' Ann Possible: 'Just what we wanted, a tasty introduction' (They enter the guest room near the entrance with a camera) Deadpool: 'Nice entrance, but it's gonna be better later on the show with millions of people watching' Raphael: 'Is that a Camera? We don't need you to record us while my brothers are on a rescue mission' (He destroys it with his Twin Sai) Monique Dupre: 'We should be on alert, there's no telling how many tricks Deadpool will use on us' (They walked across a metal bridge for the Oil Platiform) (Ann, Akima, Spider-Man, the 4 Turtles and Monique Dupre enter the large Oil Platiform for the 1st Test) Deadpool: 'Listen, I can't have you taking out my Cameras, you're gonna have to tangle with my Army (Then 10 Battle Droids appear from the door) or better yet, my Fans' Monique Dupre: 'Now then, let's take them out and recycle' Leonardo: 'Be ready for anything' (Then they attack) Kairi: (She, Sora and Riku arrive) 'I thought you could use some backup' Michelangelo: 'What are you doing here?' Sora: 'Goofy and Donald Duck sent us so we can help ya out' Raphael: 'Ok, but stay close and don't forget...whoever takes out the most Battle Droids gets to have a Dinner Date with Monique Ducreep' (But Leonardo covers Raph's mouth) Leonardo: 'Keep it down, she might hear us' (Monique Dupre heard it and looks serious) (Bonus Scene) Tim Gasby: 'Jimmy, the Turtles better be careful. Because what goes around, comes around' Jimmy Shorts: 'I bet they're gonna get themselves hurt' Michelangelo: 'Nice work, you nearly got us hurt!' Sora: 'Hurt? I'm the one who protected you from the Battle Droids in the crossfire' Raphael: 'But it wasn't our fight to begin with' Leonardo: 'Oh, yeah? Well, guess what? It's our fight now, hothead!' Kairi: 'Hothead or not, I get to take Monique Dupre out to dinner after we get through the Mission!' Raphael: 'Ms. Dupre and you? I deserve to have her as a Date!' Michelangelo: 'Uh, guys?' Riku: 'You started the situation, not us!' Donatello: 'Don't look at me, it was Leo and Raph who did this' 4 Turtles: (Arguing) Monique Dupre: '(She loses it and talks to the Team) 'Stop it! Didn't you know that Deadpool is about to battle Ann, Akima and that Web-Crawler?' Donatello: 'Great, now we got caught' Monique Dupre: 'It's time you stop acting like Teenagers and grow up. Even the winner does not get to date me, now let's go' (They got on the helicopter and took off) Raphael: 'Oops, busted' Leonardo: 'Looks like Ann and Akima including Spider-Man needs our help' Sora: 'Ok, prepare to battle Deadpool. He has a trick in his sleeve' Michelangelo: 'No problem, 'Ducreep' (But Leonardo covers Michelangelo's mouth) Monique Dupre: 'And other thing...STOP calling me Du-Creep!' (The 4 Turtles, Spider-Man and Akima enter the Lobby Room and sees 2 more Cameras) Deadpool: 'If you want to proceed to the 2nd Test, just take out the Security Cameras in 20 seconds before the alarm is triggered' Akima: 'If you say so' Ann Possible: 'This is the 2nd test, prepare yourselves' (They came to the Game Room) Deadpool: 'Come on down, you're our Team's Contestants on the Priceless Fight. Let's see what you've won... (A Mega Battle Droid appears from the curtain) A Mega Battle Droid for you to fight' Akima: 'That's a Prize?' Ann Possible: 'You have to ask' Deadpool: 'Uh-oh, looks like they're about to get crushed... (But he halts the fight) and cut to commercial. But don't worry, we'll pick up to where we left off when we come back after a 5 minute break' Akima: 'Great, now we get a short rest until the commercial break is over' Spider-Man: 'Nice, Deadpool' (Then the first commercial break ends and 'Fear Factor' resumes) Deadpool: 'Welcome back, and now it's time to face your Mini-Boss. Go get them, Mega Battle Droid!' Michelangelo: 'Aim at the head, it's our only chance to destroy it' Deadpool: 'Well done, you passed the 2nd Test and deserved a reward...' Monique Dupre: 'Release Nick Tatopoulos, Mary Jane and the 4 Teenagers' Deadpool: (Buzzer Sound) 'Sorry, but that won't do. (Then he activates the laughing gas to knock her and the 4 Turtles out) Bad hero, bad' (Monique Dupre and the 4 Turtles woke up on a 2nd Oil Platiform, then they stand up as Deadpool arrives) Deadpool: 'Live and in person, Deadpool! (Then he walked to the 4 Turtles) Aw, now you're about to get no prize. Let's have a duel and if you win, you can proceed to the 3rd Test' Leonardo: 'Ok, let's see what you can do' (Then Monique Dupre and the 4 Turtles battle Deadpool) Police Chief: (He tells the 4 Turtles including Sora, Kairi and Riku) 'You Morons. Ann Possible, Akima, Monique Dupre and Spider-Man is in trouble like a Snowman on a Steam Bath. We gotta get a move on' Deadpool: 'Well done, you can head to the 3rd Test. (Then he hops on a fast boat for the abandon mini Oil Platforms) Now come and get me' Deadpool: 'Congratulations, you have passed all 3 Tests and you can risk life & limb to collect your Major Grand Prize. Just follow me into this large control room. (Ann, Akima and Spider-Man enter the Control Room) Just get yourselves rested and we'll start the Bonus Round right after this commercial break' Spider-Man: 'You're locking us in a large room? What am I, Grounded?' Deadpool: 'Just sit tight, we gotta pause for a few minutes' (Then it cuts to commercial break) (Then the 3rd Commercial break ends and 'Fear Factor' resumes) Deadpool: 'Welcome back to 'Fear Factor'. Now the moment you're been waiting for. It's time for the Disney Heroes to complete the Bonus Round, let's find out if they can complete the Final test' (The Heroes came to a long cargo hold that leads to a battle cage platiform) Deadpool: 'It's time for the Final Test. With temperature in the upper 60's, it's bad news for people and they need to seek higher ground because we're about to have a large tidal wave that's gonna be triggered by a box of Dynamite in 30 seconds from now by that crazy Game-show villain host. So the question on everyone's mind is that who's crazy enough to= Wait, it's me!' (He press the red button) Ann Possible: 'Oh-no' Akima: 'I invented Web-Shooters to get us above the Tidal Wave, so let's make like a Monkey and leap from tree to tree' (Then all 3 Heroes begin Web-Swinging on every crane) Deadpool: 'And they're off, with 3 players using their web-shooters to get towards the 1st platiform before the wave hits' Deadpool: 'I don't think that's gonna be high enough, you should take the cargo ship' (Then our Heroes use the Jetpacks to fly across towards the Battle Ring safety as the 40ft Wave takes out the Crane chain) Deadpool: 'It's gonna be close, if they don't hurry, there's not gonna be a morning after!' (But the Heroes got across just in time) (Ann, Akima and Spider-Man arrived to the large Battle Ring as Sora, Kairi, Riku, the 4 Turtles and Monique Dupre rescue Nick Tatopoulos, Mary Jane & 4 Teenagers) Deadpool: 'And they're they are, the drowned but not out...Ann Possible, Akima and Spider-Man!' Nick Tatopoulos: 'Sorry, Deadpool. But you're about to get canceled' Deadpool: 'And cut. That's a wrap, everyone' Spider-Man: 'Ok, let's take him out right away' Deadpool: (He uses a device) 'Wow, candy bar. Gonna get me a Candy Bar! (Then there's 3 Deadpools) Snap, Crackle and Pop.' Ann Possible: 'Let's give Deadpool what's coming to him' (Then she powers up to Super Saiyan) Ann Possible: 'Super Kaio-Ken!!' (She uses that attack to defeat Deadpool) Crowd: (Cheering) Deadpool: 'See ya next Friday...on a new episode...of 'Fear Factor' (Then he passes out) Ann Possible: 'I'm glad you're safe now' Akima: 'Plus we succeeded on 'Fear Factor' Leonardo: 'Look at the bright side, it's all thanks to Monique Dupre's idea' Monique Dupre: 'Don't mention it' (Then she kiss Ann on the cheek) Police Chief: 'Then there's still time to make my Mini-Golf Classic' (Last Lines of the Episode) (At the Mini-Golf Beach Classic) Police Chief: 'Here we go' (He makes a Putt) (Then the Golf Ball enters the hole scoring a Hole-In-One) Akima: 'Now that is a Hole-In-One' Ann Possible: 'You said a Skillful' Police Chief: 'I told you I managed to win with Akima's help' Heroes: (Laughing) Gallery Monique Dupre has a plan for Ann, Akima and Spider-man.jpg|Monique Dupre has a plan to beat Deadpool Deadpool appears on screen for the Game Show 'Fear Factor'.jpg|Deadpool appears on Live TV Kairi in her Master Form.jpg|Kairi powers up to Master Form Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Teamwork Category:Comedy Category:Fiction Category:Disney Channel Series